New Year's Eve
by breannatala
Summary: ONESHOT. A little gift for the new year. Nothing special. . . Harry gets annoyed with everyone asking him if he's excited for the new year.


**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own. Man, what a disappointment. For me, anyway.**

Harry Potter sat on the cold, wet ground looking over the partially frozen lake. It was getting late, but he really wasn't in the mood to get up and go inside, even though he knew he was probably going to get sick for sitting in the snow for the past five hours. Well, actually, the place where he was currently sitting had no snow; that's how long he had been sitting there.

It was New Years Eve. In about eight hours, it would be the next year. Those in Gryffindor who stayed during break were having a party to celebrate the beginning of a new year, but Harry didn't want to go. He never really understood the point in celebrating a new year. The Dursley's celebrated, too. It was the night that even Dudley got to stay up until midnight. Of course, Harry was always stuck in the cupboard, listening to the celebrations.

_So, another year has gone by_, Harry thought, thinking about all that had happened over the past year. What with Umbridge, Sirius dying, Mr. Weasley almost dying, and so much more terrible events, Harry was beginning to forget the good that happened, which was . . . well, he couldn't think of anything. It had been a terrible year.

Well, there was the fact that he found out how much his friends were willing to sacrifice for him. But that was only found out because of terrible events, so that didn't help his mood much. He didn't want his friends to die for him.

_I should get inside_, he thought, realizing he really couldn't feel much of his body anymore. Slowly getting up, he made his way toward the castle to find somewhere to warm up. He suggested the Hospital Wing to himself, but he shot that down. One of the promises he made himself a month ago was that he would not enter the hospital for the rest of the year. There was no way he was going to ruin that in the last few hours.

Deciding on the Great Hall, since he was hungry, Harry hoped that there weren't a lot of students there for dinner. Each house was having their own respective dinner parties, by request of the students, so most would be eating in the common room.

Removing his cloak the moment he entered the Great Hall, he nearly ran to the fireplace to get some heat and dry off. Thankfully, the house elves must have sensed his discomfort, because a mug of hot cocoa popped in next to him.

"Perhaps if you didn't sit in the snow for five hours, you wouldn't have a need to sit so close to the fire," a snarky voice spat from behind him. Harry didn't bother turning around; it was obvious who it was. Since last year, when he looked into the Potion Master's pensieve, the man had been extremely unpredictable with his moods toward Harry. He would switch from ignoring Harry to putting down Harry's very existence in the matter of a few hours. Honestly, it was starting to get annoying, despite the fact that some of what the man said to and about him hurt. Snape knew a lot about Harry from his memories at Occumency lessons and new exactly what would hurt Harry.

"You should be in your common room. Get out of here," Snape snapped, and Harry just shrugged, taking a glorious sip from his warm cocoa.

"Nothing important," Harry answered. "Don't like New Years."

"Do I care what you like, Potter? I said get to your common room."

"It's not curfew yet," Harry argued, turning around to face Snape. "I'm eating dinner in here."

"Don't give me cheek," Snape hissed, narrowing his eyes, but the man left, ignoring Dumbledore as the old man entered the hall.

"Warming up I see, Harry," the headmaster commented, and Harry shrugged again, turning back to the fire. "Excited for the new year?"

"No," Harry sighed.

"Perhaps you would like a job to occupy your time until dinner?" Harry shrugged again. "This needs to get to a room on the east wing of the fifth floor. Professor McGonagall is waiting there for it," Dumbledore continued, handing Harry a small package. Standing up, Harry left his cloak and half-full mug next to the fire and went off to find this room. When he finally found it a half an hour later, McGonagall good the package.

"Excited for the new year, Potter?" she asked, and Harry sighed, shrugging. He really wished people would stop asking that. You would think from how everyone acted that this is the only New Years they'll ever see. "Not really, I see," she commented. "Don't worry, Potter. Even if this coming year is as bad as this last year, things should eventually get better. "This war shouldn't last more than a few years, then you will be able to get on with your life."

"If I live that long," mumbled Harry, earning a glare from the deputy headmistress, but he left before she could say anything.

_Maybe I'll make some New Year resolutions,_ he thought while walking back to the Gryffindor tower. _See how many I am able to do_. _Despite the fact that I never accomplish any of it. _

But making a list would help pass the few hours before he decided to go to bed. Even if the list would get thrown out, it's a start to what would hopefully be a better year than the last.

Right?


End file.
